


killugon fic scene

by wiplh



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, and promptly gave up on so take this!!! it's cute, draft, haha in a way thats also a pun okay im sorry bye, it gave me feelings, this isnt even a full fic btw this is just an idea i had for a scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 02:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5988904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiplh/pseuds/wiplh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is just a small idea i had for a kiss scene it's short and sweet but still gave me feelings! </p>
<p>so it's here now! sorry if i got their characters wrong! </p>
<p>enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	killugon fic scene

When I get up in the morning he’s not the first thing I think of. I’m not clichéd for some reason, and thoughts of him pass fleetingly, but they’re always filled with explosive emotion. Phases, feelings, impulses, we’ve passed them all. 

\--

I wake up. Everything’s a blur. I don’t really know where I am, and my whole body feels like it’s being pressed on with incredible pressure. A warm light floods in through the window behind me, and I hear birds chirping and chattering on the trees outside. It’s so peaceful. I hear a soft sigh behind me. Wait!! What? I shift my body around quickly, my mind racing and horrible thoughts fly.   
It’s Killua.   
Oh yeah. We had a sleepover. I suddenly feel so calm and happy, and I’m not sure why. I feel safe. I stare at him and see he’s still asleep, and he was only sighing in his sleep. I’m thankful. I feel kind of embarrassed when I think of this, but I’m just happy because I get to see him comfortable and relaxed – which I don’t see much. His eyes roll under his eyelids, and he smiles. Soft, warm. Everything’s warm and orange and a brilliant red. I wonder what he’s dreaming about, maybe about a (enter happy killua thought here). I’m kind of upset I don’t really know, as if I don’t know him well enough to know what he’s dreaming about.   
Which is unreasonable! I know. My eyes drift down to the curves in his nose and lips, which are slightly parted, and I can’t help but get the urge to want to kiss them. It’s a small and quick thought, but it’s jam-packed with impulse and love, so I’m barely holding myself back when suddenly  
He wakes up.   
“Gon..” His voice is kind of rough.   
My whole face bursts into flames. Embarrassment sets in and I literally want to scream. He completely caught me staring at him. I shoot up in the bed and throw my hands up in the air. “GOOD MORNING MY SUNSHINE!!!!!!!”   
“HOLY CRAP GON COULD YOU BE ANY LOUDER….”

 

 

 

“You know…”  
Oh shit. Its too late.  
“I used to have a crush on you… before.”  
Oh my god. The words just rolled out. Might as well get it over with.   
“Oh.” – Killua  
“I think I still have one now.”

….

“I feel the same way. I think I have a crush on you too.” – Killua  
Gon and killua turn to each other and move close,r both staring at the ground blushing hard  
“Do you want to act on those feelings now….?” - gon  
.. They shift closer..noses close….  
“I’m scared.” – killua  
About to kiss  
“Me too.” – gon

They kiss

**Author's Note:**

> i don't want any criticism on this bc i already know its bad!!!! thanks!


End file.
